Fifí Feliz
by SCynthia
Summary: aahhmm historia sobre una chica normal, excluida por no ser igual a los demás.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola:_

_Es el primer capitulo de no sé cuántos, de una historia que ya tengo planeada en mi cabeza. Que espero me ayude a entender y divisar "Un mundo feliz"._

_y cómo ya saben: la historia, trama, argumento o como quieran llamarle es de mi invención; sin embargo el mundo, las maquinas, costumbres, drogas y unas que otras cosas técnicas de ese mundo, pertenecen Aldous Huxley._

_SCynthia._

* * *

Las cuatro suenan y todos los relojes del mundo lo saben. La sintonía es tan perfecta que ninguna milésima separa a un segundo del otro.

Es cambio de turno y Fifí Diesel se dirige 12 pisos más arriba en el ascensor con su par bokawnificado, Polly Diesel.

El que tengan el mismo apellido solo se resume a una broma privada que solo algunos de los Alfas-mas entienden: pues ellas no debieron ser iguales en ningún caso. Son Betas-mas. Y debieron ser puestas en su tubo de ensayo dejándolas crecer como tales. Si no hubiera sido por la pequeña equivocación de un operario, que intentó bowskanificar, y que se detuvo a tiempo solo creando dos seres y no 96, como pudo haber sucedido. Pero como todo lo que sucede se puede remediar, en un mundo en el que las reservas siempre están llenas, se les asignó juntas un trabajo, como niñeras reforzando los aprendizajes estipulados para la clase Beta.

Mientras caminaban hacia el vestidor de chicas comentaban alegremente sus planes.

- ¿vas a salir esta noche?-preguntó Fifí a su par.

- Sí, Henry me invitó a dar un paseo en su helicóptero para después ir al club al otro lado del país. El nuevo club, en el que están implementando un nuevo juego y es único en ese lugar- replicó Polly.

- Leí algo acerca de él en el periódico, se llama Bridge musical, según el artículo- comentó Fifí.

- Exactamente- coincidió su par- el bridge musical. ¿Tú vas a salir con alguien?-.

- No, está noche estoy sola, creo que veré algunos programas en la televisión que tenemos en casa, aunque realmente no debería, nuestro cuota del pago de energía eléctrica puede aumentar significativamente.- Fifí respiro profundamente evaluando sus opciones- Solo tomaré un gramo de soma.

- Bien. Como me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros- Dijo esperanzadamente Polly

Y con esto las dos chicas ya desnudas se metieron a la bañera automática que masajeaba su cuerpo con agua caliente y jabones aromáticos, a distintas velocidades. Para después vestirse y perfumarse.

Al salir, justo 20 minutos antes de la hora. Polly no dejó que su par bajará y tomará un taxi para el departamento que ambas compartían. Sino la llevó con ella al techo del edificio dónde Henry la esperaba y la hizo esperar fuera del ascensor mientras ella fu directo con Henry, que ya la esperaba, pues era reconocido por llegar al menos 15 minutos antes de sus citas.

- Hola Henry ¿resolviste el problema que me comentaste el otro día?- Preguntó Polly

- Sí, el problema fue fácil de diagnosticar, pero ya no depende de mí, sino de las adaptadoras que sigan el tratamiento correctamente.- dijo abriendo la puerta del helicóptero- ¿nos vamos?-

- Sobre eso, te quería comentar que mi par bokanoskificado, no tiene planes para salir hoy en la noche y realmente no es un comportamiento normal ya que no ha tenido una cita en tres meses ¿podrías checarla?

- Ahora no, comienza a ser tarde y debo llegar puntual, pero podría hacerlo mañana, tengo tiempo libre- ofreció a su vez Henry.

- ¿Podría salir con nosotros?- preguntó Polly.

- Sí, está bien. que se de prisa- ordenó Henry

Tras esto Polly buscó a Fifí, quien como era normal, pensó en el por qué de su par. Y dio con la razón de manera casi inmediata. No había salido con nadie en 82 días seguidos. Un comportamiento que debe ser justificado. Así que al ver pasar a Roberto Edzel un Alfa codiciado por el bonito color azul cielo de sus ojos que en verdad lo hacían muy atractivo, llamó su atención y terminaron platicando sobre el nuevo club y el bridge musical. Y tras algunos minutos este la invitó a un club que se encontraba al sur a jugar golf de obstáculos.

Y en el momento en el que Polly regresó para llevarla con ella y Henry. Esta le informó que iría con Roberto. Se despidieron y acordaron verse al día siguiente en el trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola:_

_he aquí otro capítulo, sin mucho interés, pues quería reafirmar mi idea que tengo del mundo para poder ver como meter la trama en los siguientes capítulos._

_Me había olvidado de FF y por eso tardé tanto en actualizar, pero no creo que lo vuelva a hacer._

_Aclaro, que en esta parte de la historia dice que hay 23 hoyos en un juego de golf (sé que no son el número que tiene en nuestro mundo) esto es porque cada hoyo tiene como mínimo un obstáculo y como máximo 7, en el cual tienen que usar 7 aparatos colocados estrategicamente antes de golpear la pelota y llegue al hoyo, van aumentando el número de aparatos a utilizar conforme el número de hoyo._

_Espero haberme dado a entender, aunque es complejo el juego._

_Gracias,_

_SCynthia._

* * *

Fifí subió al helicóptero de Roberto y aseguró los cinturones a su cuerpo. Volaron siguiendo la ruta marcada para ellos y, como ya lo había hecho antes, miró las luces que se extendían a sus pies, como un espectáculo que a cualquiera dejaría sin aliento. Pero no a Roberto que lo veía como un simple mecanismo de luces que se debían pagar para generar una economía fuerte y saludable del país. En cambio a Fifí desde que lo conoció le producía un sentimiento entremezclado en su pecho que le hacía sonreír irremediablemente.

Descendieron en el techo de un edificio en el que fueron recibidos por un pequeño Épsilon-menos que inmediatamente ayudó a bajar a Roberto y Fifí. Indicándoles dónde se encontraba el ascensor. Instintivamente Fifí se alejó del feo enano que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a pasar y le sonreía calidamente sin dejar de observarla. Tras una orden que dio Roberto al Epsilon, este desapareció y tomando de la cintura a Fifí caminó a través de las puertas y subieron al ascensor. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas, Roberto besó posesivamente a Fifí en los labios, y como estaba automatizada para eso, lo aceptó y correspondió tal como había aprendido de pequeña en el centro de acondicionamiento. Al abrirse las puertas en el décimo piso y no en el octavo ambos se separaron. Y con una mirada Roberto indicó a su compañera que bajara en ese piso.

-¿Por qué bajamos aquí?- preguntó intrigada a su compañero.

-Creí que te gustaría ver una película sensible antes de jugar al golf, ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó cortesmente.

-Claro, es mejor empezar una velada con algo tranquilo.- Respondió a su vez Fifí.

Se dirigieron a la taquilla y mientras ella esperaba pacientemente, él compró dos boletos para la función más próxima y entraron a la sala indicada en los pedazos de papel.

Comenzaron a ver en la pantalla los anuncios de nuevos perfumes, mejorados con sustancias que hacían, literalmente, que las otras personas las vieran más bonitas, las ventajas de la nueva comida deshidratada, de la calidad de las raquetas, de soma, y por ultimo el lema mundial. Comenzó la película con un suave vaivén de música, que te hacía sentir somnoliento y si se viviera en otra época, muchos dirían que se sentían hechizados. Colocaron los dedos en el lugar indicado y sintieron inmediatamente como empezaban a flotar por los aires mientras en la pantalla la visión era claramente de elevarse al cielo azul. Después de un rato de observar y sentir que el suelo se encontraba más y más abajo. Se amplió la toma y dejó ver a un chico muy apuesto que pronto empezó a moverse y acercarse a una chica que bien podría haber pasado por un ángel, a la cual besó muy suavemente y en el momento en el que eso sucedía, los 500 espectadores suspiraron al sentir el beso en sus labios. Después comenzó el descenso y la toma final en la que el chico tomaba al casi ángel de la mano.

Después bajaron al octavo piso y tal como sucedió en el cine, se compraron dos boletos para entrar al golf de obstáculos, a diferencia se compraron más cosas como los 7 mecanismos indispensables para jugar y los zapatos especiales de césped. Jugaron toda la noche hasta llegar al hoyo 23 ,que marcaba el final del juego y la obsolescencia de los aparatos comprados. Terminaron con una clara diferencia en los marcadores, 25 a 37, a favor de Roberto.

Al terminar, Roberto ofreció media tableta de soma a su acompañante quien la aceptó y la tomó inmediatamente con un poco de agua, para después juntarse y y darse un beso. Roberto, como es usual, la invitó a pasar la noche con ella en su apartamento. Aunque la invitación era solo por cortesía porque eso iba a suceder, simplemente porque era lo usual. Y tomando rumbo a su helicoptero se despidieron de aquellos que los habían atendido, pues no conocían a nadie más.


End file.
